Many locations, such as hospitals, factories, restaurants, homes, etc., utilize devices for hygiene, such as dispensers to dispense material, touch free faucets for sinks, and/or flush valves for toilets or other bathroom devices. For example, a dispenser may dispense a liquid material, powder material, aerosol material, and/or other materials (e.g., soap, anti-bacterial gels, cleansers, disinfectants, lotions, etc.). Some dispensers utilize a refill container for ease of maintenance, environmental concerns, etc. The refill container may, for example, comprise a pump and/or nozzle mechanism that can be used by a dispenser to dispense material from the refill container. Such hygiene devices may utilize power, such as batteries or an AC adapter, for operation.